Power Rangers: Terrestrial Force
by twomakesbetterthanone
Summary: In the year 2011, a dark force is threatening to take over the Earth. 5 ordinary teenagers from the town of Harvest Grove must stop them using the power of 5 ancient aliens. They are the Power Rangers Terrestrial Force.


**Power Rangers: Terrestrial Force**

**Summary**: **In the year 2011, a dark force is threatening to take over the Earth. An all-knowing being from a faraway galaxy and his partner must recruit 5 ordinary teenagers to fight the evil that is attacking. They must use the powers of five ancient aliens to help them in their quest. They are the Power Rangers Terrestrial Force!**

**A/N:** **Hola everybody. This is my first fanfic here on the site. I am not that great at summaries so please review and tell me what you think of the story!**

**Chapter One: Arrival of the Power**

In the galaxy of FH-378, an alien by the name of Turmine was trying to defend his home from the forces of the dark lord Aramax. Aramax and his forces have already taken over most of the galaxy and were looking for the power of the five ancient alien warriors that were on this planet. Turmine being the guardian of the powers, was not going to let that happen. "I have to find a place where the powers can be used for the forces of good" said Turmine. He was hiding in a cave with his trusted partner Tubo. Despite the name, Tubo was a fierce teenage alien warrior. He was new to the job of protecting the powers and was a little scared to be honest. "How are going to do that when Aramax is on our tails?" he had said. "I know that you're going to disagree with me Tubo but I've have to send the powers to another planet where Aramax and his forces can't find them." Turmine had said to his partner. Tubo gave him a shocked look. But he knew that his partner was right as always.

"Where are you Turmine you coward!" yelled Aramax. "No matter where you hide I am going to have the five powers so I can take over the universe!" From hearing this Turmine and Tubo came from their hiding spot and opened a portal to another planet: Earth. "Not with my last life you won't." said Turmine. The two jumped in the portal and disappeared. "Earth huh? Well it looks like another planet I can take over." said Aramax. With that Aramax and his forces got on their star cruiser and went to take over the Earth.

Meanwhile in the town of Harvest Grove, a teenager was running to class. His name was Oliver Trent. He was 5 foot 9 with short blond hair and blue eyes. He had a pale skin tone to him and was of average built. Wearing his trademark red Vans with matching clothes. It was nine in the morning and he was running late to get to his first class. He was just about to make it when he crashed into something or someone big. "Oww what did I just hit, a tractor?" It turned out to be Oliver's worst nightmare. A nightmare by the name of Thomas Dubois. Dubois was a 6 foot tan monster who was captain of the football team. He had fun torturing Ollie every day and was doing it right now. He wore an all blue outfit that screamed horror to Oliver. "Where are you going little Ollie?" said the bully. Just as Oliver was about to answer him, the bell ranged signaling the end of class. "Saved by the bell" said Oliver under his breath. Thomas wasn't going to let him go until his girlfriend came running along. Her name was Stacey Washington. She was an African American young woman who was the head cheerleader. She was very kind and was friends with everyone.

She wore a pink blouse with white capris today that made Thomas distracted. "Thomas what are you doing to Oliver this time?" she said in her demanding yet sweet tone. "Nothing Stace, just playing with my best friend Ollie here." Oliver just rolled his eyes at the stupid comment and got up on his feet. "Hi Stacy how are you today?" asked Ollie. Stacy gave him a small smile before her and Thomas went off to the school assembly that was next. Oliver decided he better go to.

While he was walking a short person came up from behind him. It was Oliver's best friend Raymond Sanders. Raymond was a little over 5 foot 5 and had no sense of common thought. He was a prankster that had a weird obsession with the color green that Ollie could never figure out. He wore the same color every day. " So whatcha doing amigo of mine?" said the Latino goofball. "Going to the same place as you. Do you ever pay attention in class?" said Oliver. "Sorry I was zoning out. What did you say?" Oliver shook his head as he and Raymond went down the hallway to find the auditorium. The auditorium was filled with all the students of Harvest Grove High School waiting for the assembly to start. Ollie and Raymond caught glimpse of a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair waving to them. They sat down next to her and started their own conversation.

The girl's name was Layclen Adams but everyone called her Lacy instead. She was the principal's daughter and was not very happy about the fact that her father gave her special treatment. She wanted to be a normal student and not be embarrassed everyday by her own father. She wore a yellow graphic T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on them. "Hey guys, establishment bring you down today?" "What is with you and the whole hippie thing lately?" Raymond said jokingly. Lacy just stuck her tongue out while Oliver just laughed. In the middle of the assembly about why egging the principal's car is bad, a large bang was heard outside. Everyone went out to see what it was.

These green fish like monsters were attacking central square right next to the school. The students ran away as soon as the monsters were coming towards them. All but five were able to escape. It happened to be that Oliver, Raymond, Lacy, Thomas, and Stacy were surrounded by the monsters. "What are these things!" yelled Stacey holding on tight to Thomas' arm. "I don't know but they sure look cool!" said Raymond all excited. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RAY! THEY WANT TO KILL US FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Lacy said while backslapping him behind the head. "Well I don't know about you guys but it's time to fight these losers out of town." With that Thomas started to punch every monster in site. "Well guys he is right we can't stand here and die." said Oliver. With approving nods from everybody, the five teens started to fight the monsters.

**Well that is the end of the chapter. Part two will be up as soon as possible. This is where the gang meets Turbine and become the next set of Power Rangers. Please review so I can take your ideas to fix this story! Until next time, see ya later alligators! **


End file.
